I'm Already There
by lilbit89
Summary: Roman got the call up to the main roster, how is going to be like for him and his wife to cope being separate for the first time? (Song FanFiction to Lonestar's 'I'm Already There')


**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. **

**(A/N: I HAVE RARELY WROTE A SONG FIC SO I'M SORRY IF THIS ISN'T ANY GOOD BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY!)**

"Baby, we need to talk." Roman stated as he walked into the play room, I was squatting down trying to pick up the toys that was scattered over the floor from our daughter and her friends earlier in the night. "About what?" I asked as I tossed another barbie into the bucket as I didn't even bother to look over my shoulder at the man when I felt a hand on my shoulder, that is when I stopped what I was doing looking over my shoulder seeing a distraught look on his face. I put the bucket down standing up turning to face him. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked as he let out a sigh. "I got the call...I'm going on the road starting tomorrow. I leave first thing in the morning." He said, as happy as I was for him I was also very terrified and scared of being a single mom for the course of the three plus days he was gone travelling for his job. I supported him, I loved him and knew he had to do what he had to do and this was a big deal for his career. "I can't say no baby, this is what I want to do and I can't keep pushing it off. I need to be on that main roster and I'm going up with Seth and Dean, they are going to my road wives of sorts." Roman said as I couldn't help but to let out a nervous chuckle thinking of that when I felt his arms wrapped around me pulling me to close to him so my face buried into his firm chest. "You will be fine here with Audrey, she is six now and isn't a baby like she was when I first started this crazy journey. I know it's going to be rough being separated so much but I promise I will still continue to be the best husband and father I can be regardless where I am at." Roman said. "Roman, I'm more afraid of me being able to handle this by myself, being a single parent of sorts. I am going to miss you so much and it's going to be rough at first. I can't stop you cause this is what is best for you. I just want you to promise me right now that you will still be home to help her with her school projects and her science fairs and spelling bee and selling her girl scout cookies and you better be home for that cheerleading competition." I said as he smiled as he kissed my forehead, "I would not miss those for the world." Roman smiled.

_He called her on the road_  
><em>From a lonely, cold hotel room<em>  
><em>Just to hear her say I love you one more time<em>  
><em>But when he heard the sound<em>  
><em>Of the kids laughing in the background<em>  
><em>He had to wipe away a tear from his eye<em>  
><em>A little voice came on the phone<em>  
><em>Said, "Daddy when you coming home?"<em>  
><em>He said the first thing that came to his mind<em>

Audrey and I had just dropped off at the airport this morning before she went off to school. I wasted the day by pacing around the house cleaning it even though it didn't need much more cleaning waiting for a call that he was safe and sound and on the ground. I picked up Audrey from school then taking her here and there to her different things she is involved in before heading home where I began dinner when the house phone began to ring. I quickly went to pick it up putting it between my ear and shoulder so I could continue using both hands to cook. "Hello?" I asked hoping to hear the familiar male voice on the other end, "Hey baby, I'm safe and sound and at my hotel room." I heard Roman's voice stutter on the other end as I let out a sigh of relief. "That is great baby, I was worried all day. How was the show?" I asked as I saw Audrey playing with the barbie plane she had to have for her birthday a couple months ago, she was even making plane noises the best she could as I listened to Roman talk about the show and the days events. "Who is it mommy? Is it daddy?" Audrey asked as I nodded yes as she began to jump up and down begging for the phone. "Hold on Roman, Audrey wants to talk to you." I said as Roman said that was alright before handing the phone over to my daughter as I focused more on cooking as I heard Audrey talking to Roman excitedly as she told him about the days events at her school, and other after school activities. "Daddy, when are you coming home?" I heard Audrey ask as I glanced over to her as she sat in the chair Roman always sat in at our dining room tbale kicking her feet back and forth, I wasn't sure how Roman was going to answer that.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh, I'm already there_

"You are?! We are going to go play now!" Audrey exclaimed excitedly as I was unsure what that meant as she ran over towards me, "Here mommy." She said handing the phone up towards me, "Tell daddy you love him first." I said as she smiled and nodded, "Love you daddy." Audrey said as she repeated the action of reaching the phone up to me as I grabbed it and putting it back between my ear and shoulder. "What was that about her going to play?" I asked curiously. "It's nothing, it's a daddy and daughter secret baby." He said as I could tell he was smiling his signature cute smile on the other end. "How are you doing and holding up baby?" Roman asked.

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you, darling_

_Don't worry about the kids-they'll be all right_

_Wish I was in your arms_

_Lying right there beside you_

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the light and close your eyes_

I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair as I turned around in the kitchen to lean against the kitchen counter. "I just really miss you honey, don't worry about Audrey she will be alright and seems to be alright...I just miss you is all. You being home all day, your arms wrapped around me randomly, it's going to be hard to sleep without you laying beside me to protect me at night and the kiss good night." I said honestly. "Sweetie, I will give you all the kisses I have missed when I get home Wednesday and I will hold you as tightly and close to me as I can. Tonight, just go to sleep with your eyes shut so your dreams can play of you and I being together like I'm not miles away." Roman stated as I let out a sigh as I looked over at the stove top checking on the food.

_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh, I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

"Baby...I'm there with you regardless, spiritually. I am the creak the house makes saying good night, I am the whisper in the wind trying to blow away the worries, and I am the beat in your heart because I know your heart shares the love that I share. I'll be with you until the end rather I'm right there next to you cooking dinner right about now or thousands miles away in this dumb hotel room with three channels cause we are in this together baby, you are my love and my wife. I love you forever baby. I'm already there." Roman said as I wiped at a tear as the fears of doing this alone was still there, "I'm one phone call away and I will be on the next flight home if anything serious." Roman said, "I know Roman, I know..." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

_Oh, I'm already there_

_Oh, I'm already there_

Roman had called everyday, sometimes multiple times a day to speak to both Audrey and I and he was expected home tomorrow so I couldn't wait. Audrey and I were sitting on the couch watching her favorite cartoon when the phone began to ring, it rung every night at the same time so we knew it had to be Roman. I reached for the phone answering it normal, "Hello?" I asked as I smiled and Audrey looked up at me. "Hey baby, I miss you...could you do me a favor?" Roman asked, I thought it was weird he needed a favor. "What is it baby? Did you forget something?" I asked curiously. "Can you go out to the car and see if I had left my book in the back seat when you went ot drop me off." Roman said as I let out a chuckle, "And you just now realized you may have left it?" I asked as I began to get up, "Stay here Audrey." I said as she nodded as I reached for my keys heading to the door, "No, I was packing my stuff up and wasn't sure if I had left it somewhere here or it's at home." Roman said as I sighed, "Alright I'll check." I said as I reached for the door, I turned the knob pulling it open seeing Roman standing on the other side staring at me. "Hi baby." He said with a smile, tears began to escape my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him tight as his arms wrapped around my waist holding me tight feeling his lips kissing at wherever he could. "I told you I was already here." He whispered.


End file.
